Cassie Lang
Cassandra "Cassie" Lang is the daughter of Scott and Maggie Lang. Biography Father Figures Cassie Lang was born to Maggie and Scott Lang. Her father was a petty thief who vowed to quit his life of crime when his daughter was born; however, he was arrested after breaking into the house of the head of Vistacorp and sending back money the company had stolen from its customers. Cassie's parents divorced while Scott was still in prison and Maggie began dating Jim Paxton, who raised Cassie like his own daughter.Ant-Man Birthday Party A few years later, Jim Paxton hosted Cassie's seventh birthday party. Scott Lang arrived, having been released from prison. The father and daughter hugged and Lang presented her with a gift of an ugly rabbit toy which she loved. Cassie went to inform her mother of Scott's arrival, which she seemed to be excited about, spitting out her drink at the news. Maggie and Paxton spoke to Scott and, after talking in private, Scott left the party, waving goodbye to his disappointed daughter. Bedtime Story The night after the party, Cassie was being tucked into bed by her mother, who asked if she really liked the gift her father had given her; she assured her that she did because she liked its incredible ugliness. Cassie asked her mother if her father was a bad man because of the way she and Jim Paxton had spoken to him, but Maggie assured her that he was not, just complicated and easily confused. Discussing Daddy Cassie joined her mother and Jim Paxton for dinner and they discussed Scott Lang, who had just broken out of prison with Paxton given the task of tracking him down. Cassie asked her stepfather if he was going to find her dad; Paxton told her he only wanted him to be safe. In response, Cassie told him that she hoped he did not find him. Late Night Visit kisses his daughter as she sleeps]] The night before he undertook a new top-secret and highly dangerous heist under the leadership of his new employer Hank Pym, Cassie's dad, Scott Lang, put on the Ant-Man Suit and snuck into Maggie Lang's house, going into Cassie's bedroom and looking at her while she was sleeping. Happy with seeing his beloved daughter again, Scott continued to watch her for a while before enlarging himself and kissing her forehead. Once he was satisfied with his moment of seeing his beloved daughter, he left. Darren Cross Attacks Without warning one night, Maggie Lang's home was attacked by Yellowjacket while wearing a weaponised Yellowjacket Suit, Cross threw Maggie out of the house and took Cassie hostage, telling her he wanted to find and kill her father. Scott Lang arrived moments later in the Ant-Man Suit and battled Cross, both shrinking down to minuscule sizes and fighting on Cassie's toy train set. Cassie watched in shock as tiny explosions occurred on her train set where the two fought and hundreds of Ants arrived and attacked Yellowjacket seemingly under Scott Lang's command. Even more shocking was when Scott used some kind of device which caused her train set to instantly grow to gigantic sizes as well as one of the ants, which grew to the size of a large dog. When Jim Paxton arrived he tried to bring Cassie to safety, but Yellowjacket cornered them and attempted to kill them both. Scott Lang then shrunk down to the smallest size possible and attacked Cross, shrinking into his Yellowjacket Suit and damaging its internal mainframe, causing the suit to crush into itself and kill Cross. For a moment, Scott was lost to the Quantum Realm, unable to stop shirking, however he was able to repair his own suit and return to his original size. Once back in reality, Cassie hugged her father tightly. Family Dinner Cassie adopted a giant ant as her new pet, treating it like a dog. Jim Paxton and Maggie Lang invited Scott Lang to their home for dinner to show their gratitude for everything he had done to protect their family. Paxton even informed Lang that he would not be going back to jail after breaking free the last time. Lang then received a call on his phone telling him to meet with Hank Pym and made a quick exit, kissing Cassie on the head as he left. Personality Cassie Lang is usually happy and oblivious to most things and, like most children, she loves her parents without a second thought. She loves her father, Scott Lang, knowing he is a good man at heart. Cassie also appreciates her step-father Jim Paxton], despite she once stated that her father would be safer if the police did not find him. Relationships Family *Scott Lang - Father *Maggie Lang - Mother *Jim Paxton - Step-Father Allies *Giant Pet Ant - Pet Enemies *Darren Cross † - Kidnapper Trivia *In the comics, Cassie eventually becomes the superhero known as "Stature" and wielded the same powers her father had, and was a prominent member of the Young Avengers. **In the non-canon videogame Lego Marvel's Avengers, she appears as Stature. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students